Goodbye
by kkkateydid
Summary: Starfire leaves the Titans after Robin begins to treat her differently; yes, another one of 'those' fics. Will turn into a song-fic later: Better than it sounds. I promise! RobinXStarfire BBxRaven CyborgxBee Rated T for safety later on
1. The Departure

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Teen Titans. (: Enjoy the story.

**Chapter One – The Departure **

"Raven, it has not been 'the same' since we split apart back in the September. I no longer feel joy and I do not wish to stay here any longer. Please, friend, you must let me go." Starfire plead with her friend, sitting on the edge of her fuchsia colored bed, picking at the fluffy comforter as Raven stood in front of her.

The telekinetic sighed , crossing her arms over her chest. She licked her lips and thought deeply; what could she say? She didn't want Starfire to leave, but she didn't want her to stay and be miserable forever. "Just... give him a little time, hm? Maybe he'll come around." She finally said, uncrossing her arms and turning around to leave the nauseatingly pink room.

"Thank you for this talk, friend." Starfire called after her, sniffing. She wanted to leave more than anything. Robin and she had split apart back in September and now, the anniversary of the split creeping slowly upon them, it was awkward to be living in the same home. He was the same Robin around everyone but her and she wished she could take back everything and go back to silently liking him. Before Tokyo had happened.

She silently stood up and walked from her room, bumping into the spiky haired hero in the corridor outside her bedroom.

"Oh. Hello friend, Robin." She said with a smile. His masked eyes looked at her with no feeling and he mumbled a stiff, "hello" as he walked away from the girl that used to be his girl friend.

Starfire held back her tears and kept walking to the common room, silently entering the kitchen. She took a soda out of the fridge and going to sit on the couch where Cyborg and Beast Boy battled each other in another one of their racing games.

Raven saw her grim expression and put down her book, coming over to the red headed titan and sitting down next to her. She got closer to her ear and whispered, "I think you should go," in a mournful tone.

Starfire turned to her friend and gave her a smile full of relief. "Thank you, friend. Please. Do not tell any of the other titans until the morning." She said, getting up from her seat and walking back to her room.

She picked up the suitcase she'd gotten after Beast Boy had told her the one from Tameran was not normal. She unhinged the locks and began folding up her skirts and shirts, realizing she would need to get new clothing if she wanted to blend into the rest of the human population.

A knock on her door zapped her from her thoughts as she walked to slide it open. Raven stood there with a glass jar full of bills in her hands.

"Friend Raven, what is this you bring me?" She asked, utterly confused.

"This is all my money. And some money I took from the emergency safe. _And _some I stole from Beast Boy; he won't notice it's gone. I put a sandwich in it's place." Raven replied, shoving the jar in Starfire's direction.

Starfire took the jar and looked inside, her eyes welling up with salty tears. "This is most kind, Raven. Thank you again."

"It's no problem, Starfire. You need more than I do. Or Beast Boy. He'd rather have the sandwich." She said, keeping her usual monotone voice.

Starfire giggled. She would miss Raven making fun of Beast Boy all the time. She'd miss Cyborg's 'BOOYAH's after every fight they won. But most off all, she'd miss seeing Robin, even if he wouldn't miss seeing her.

"He will miss you, Star. He just doesn't know that he will yet. You never know what you've got until it's gone." Raven said, sensing what the alien had been thinking.

Starfire lunged forward, embracing Raven. Raven stiffened and patted her on the back, not to familiar with hugs.

"I will miss you." Starfire whispered, finally releasing her grip on Raven. Raven nodded and said, "I'll miss you too, Star. Take care."

The door slid shut and Starfire stood there, looking at the big rectangle of metal. She finally turned around and slid down the door, bring her knees up to her chest and holding the jar of money in between them. Tears rolled down her cheeks as the life she had at the tower flashed before her eyes.

After a few minutes of good crying, she stood up and walked to her bed, sitting down on it and emptying the contents of the jar on the bed spread. She counted them out and came to a conclusion that she had $2,003.23.

The abundance of money put a smile on the Tameranian's face as she shoved the money into her suitcase, buckling it up and going over to her window, opening it as wide as it would go.

She stepped up on the ledge and looked back at her room, silently saying good bye to it, she fell from the window, gliding just above the ground as the fresh night air hit her face.

After debating on whether or not to board a plane, she'd decided against it. She could easily fly to Los Angeles on her own and use the money she'd gotten for something she'd really need later on.

She landed on the ground near the outskirts of Jump City and looked back at the big T she'd called her home for so long, tears nearly escaping her emerald green eyes once more. She blinked them back and whispered, "Good bye, Robin," as she took flight into the night sky. She flew as fast as she could, trying to get away from her past.

Away from him and all the pain he'd caused her.

She silently wished that she'd find a home quickly and that all the titans would be safe while she was gone. She tightened her grip on her suitcase and flew faster, her tears sliding across her temples and disappearing into her hair.

She was really and truly leaving. For good.


	2. Raven Tells All and On Her Own

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Teen Titans. (: Enjoy the story.

**Special Thanks - **CarolineCarter, Dude Your Awesome8, ChocolateBunnies, Honeylove90, Vampirelover0012, Torral11, RS4ever!, RobStarPenguin! Thanks for reviewing on my first chapter! This is for you guys. (:

**Chapter Two – Raven Tells All/On Her Own**

Early morning struck the tower in every possible way. The windows were illuminated and curtains covering them were outlined in bursts of sunlight.

Sleepy titans woke up from a good night's rest and gathered in the kitchen, ready for Cyborg to begin cooking breakfast.

Of course, Beast Boy and Cyborg were already fighting over their usual banter: Tofu or Meat?

"Do you even care that I've _been _a cow before? Tofu is better! I'm not eating an innocent animal like you you... cannibal!" Beast Boy shouted as Cyborg put about ten links of sausages on his griddle.

"Tofu has no flavor, grass stain! Meat is just so... good!" Cyborg protested flipping a pancake over.

"I doubt it's any better than tofu..." Beast Boy muttered, sliding into one of the barstools at the counter.

"Oh stop sulking. I made you tofu links too." Cyborg announced, flipping two pancakes and three oddly colored sausage links on a plate and putting it in front of the green superhero.

Beast Boy's eyes lit up and he dove into his breakfast.

Raven sullenly walked from her room, her nose in a book. Her best friend had left the night before and she was the only one who knew.

What would Cyborg and Beast Boy do? She was like his little sister and his big sister.

What would Robin do?

The sliding door at the right side of the common room and the boy wonder himself sauntered in, looking perfectly content.

"Hey team, combat practice in five minutes. If you're not there you get extra time." He said, taking a piece of toast from the toaster and biting into it, walking from the room and out to the combat field.

Beast Boy frowned. "Are you kidding? I just started eating! AND we had combat practice yesterday. What's up _his _butt?"

Cyborg snorted and inhaled his breakfast, picking Beast Boy up and off his seat, carrying him under his arm.

"Put me down, metal butt!" Beast Boy yelled, kicking and screaming dramatically. Cyborg kept walking, the green changeling not phasing him at all.

Suddenly, the robotic human stopped, turning around to look at Raven. "Hey, will you get Star and bring her outside? I have to get this little grass stain outside before bird boy whips his ass straight to Tameran."

Raven looked down at the floor and blinked back a tear. 'Control your emotions, Raven!' She looked back at Cyborg and nodded sullenly, turning and going back towards the titan's quarters. She entered Starfire's room and sat down on the purple bed, forgetting all about the disgusting glow of the color.

How in the world would she tell them that she was really gone?

She silently got up and went outside to the training field, paying no attention to the fact Robin was storming towards her.

"I told you to be here three minutes ago! And where is Starfire?" He demanded, his face just inches from hers.

"She's gone..." Raven muttered.

"She's what?" Robin spat, not particularly caring where Starfire really was.

"Gone! Starfire is gone and it's pretty much your fault!" She hissed at her team leader, disgusted by his oblivious boy nature.

Robin looked at the telekinetic teenager in disbelief; Starfire was gone and it was _his _fault? No! That wasn't possible. He hadn't made her leave; it had been completely up to her.

"It was not my fault; I don't even care that she's gone. She was holding the team back anyways. Now let's get on with practice." He said, shrugging it off and walking back towards the large electronic score keeper near the base of the mountain.

Raven was furious. She ran after him, shouting. "Not care?! NOT CARE?! How can you not even care? She was the only girl you loved and she's gone and you _don't care_?"

Robin turned on his heels. "No, Raven. I do not care she is gone. She has been withdrawing herself from practice and not pulling her own weight during fights; also, she hasn't been all that social lately. It's better that she's gone. Let's focus on training and tomorrow we can find a replacement." He said, finally reaching his destination without a scary teenager following him.

Beast Boy crept over to Raven, tapping her on the shoulder. She turned around with a scowl on her lips. "What?" She said, her teeth grinding together.

"Is she really gone? Is my sister really gone?" He sounded like a little boy asking where his puppy had gone. Her expression softened and she nodded slowly. His big green eyes welled up with tears and he enveloped her in a hug. Raven went stiff, surprised by his sudden actions.

"Raven, how will this team stay together without her?"

Raven thought about this. Beast Boy was right. Starfire had been the superglue that kept their entire crazy family together. Without her, where would they be?

"Robin plans on replacing her tomorrow. If we're lucky, we'll get another Starfire."

Beast Boy looked up at her, his expression somewhere between shocked and appalled.

"We could never find another Starfire. Ever." He said, morphing into a cheetah and running back to the tower. Cyborg had left shortly after the word about Starfire had been announced.

Raven silently agreed with him, following the other two titans into the tower, looking shamefully back at her leader. How could he be so heartless?

Robin watched as his fellow teammates stormed into the tower, obviously upset that Starfire was gone. Deep down, he was truly sad she was gone, but he couldn't let it show. Batman had always said loving someone was a sign of weakness and he couldn't seem weak to anyone. Not now. Not ever.

As he jumped over the base and began to walk towards the tower, he couldn't help thinking:

How would she do on her own?

---------------------------------------X

[A/N: This would obviously be the 'On Her Own' part of the chapter. (: ]

Starfire woke up in a small hotel room, her head hanging off the far edge of the bed. She could almost smell breakfast and hear Cyborg and Beast Boy arguing.

But most of all she saw Robin ignoring her. She remembered why she'd left and all her regrets suddenly fled from her body. She stood up and looked down at her uniform. It had been the same one she'd gotten there in and it was now in dire need of washing. She sullenly swapped it out with another and made her bed, repacking her suitcase and walking from her room.

"Miss Starfire, are you already finished with your room?" The concierge asked her as she reached the front desk. She nodded and as she was almost past the door, she stopped.

"Please sir, address me by..." she trailed off, trying to think of a name. There was no easy way to condense 'Starfire' into a earth name. She thought back to her Tameranian name, 'Koriand'r' and began trying to separate it. Koria Nder? No, that's was unpronounceable. Suddenly, she moved the 'a' over from the 'i' and it hit her. "Address me by Kori Anders, please."

The man nodded confusedly. "Come back any time, Miss Anders!" Starfire took to the skies, content she had picked that particular hotel. The year before it had nearly been destroyed but the Titans had saved it in the nick of time. The man had been so kind as to let her stay there free of charge.

[A/N: Switching to the name Kori now. (:]

She landed, looking down at her clothing. People stared at her in Los Angeles in her attire and all she wanted to do was fit in.

She stopped at a mall and ducked inside, searching around for an affordable store. She came to a halt outside a store called, 'Forever 21' and crept inside, going towards the nearest worker she could find.

"Excuse me?" She tugged on the girl's sleeve as a child would do to her mother. The worker turned towards her with a smile. "Would you be so kind as to assist me in locating clothing?"

The girl's eyes widened. "Like... your personal stylist?" She asked, tugging on a strand of honey blonde hair. Kori tilted her head to side. "What is this personal stylist of which you speak?"

"Oh my goodness, you need a total and complete make over! Nobody will even know it's you when we're through." She exclaimed, taking Kori's arm and dragging her further into the large store.

"How much money do you have?"

Kori hestitated, attempting to remember how much she'd counted the night before. "Around $2,000, I believe. Why do you ask?"

"I get discounts! This will be perfect! Can you say: 'new wardrobe'?!" The perky Forever 21 worker giggled.

"Um, 'new wardrobe'?" Kori repeated with a smile. "I am Kori Anders. What may I address you by?"

"I'm Kendra Nelson! It's nice to meet you Kori." Kendra said, picking things out of the racks and throwing them over her arm.

"Kendra, we are friends, yes?"

Kendra smiled back at her. "Of course we are, Kor. We can be best friends!" She winked and went back to picking out clothes for Kori.

-TIME SKIP! (: -

Five and a half hours later, all stores were combed for clothing and Kori and Kendra were now in the salon. Kori watched as inches and inches were cut from her beautiful red hair.

Kendra sat underneath a dryer, pieces of foil strewn throughout her hair.

"Friend Kendra, are you positive this is a good-" she gulped as the stylist cut hair in front of her eyes, "idea?"

"Of course, Kori! You are going to look like a million bucks when we're through!" Kendra replied, smiling the smile Kori had seen so much in the last few hours.

"Oh, will I ever acquire that much of the money?" Kori asked, fully knowing how large a number a million was.

"I dunno... I hope my band will get far and make that much." Kendra though aloud.

"You have a musical group? What may I ask is the name?" Kori asked, suddenly intrigued.

"Nine to five! We're still looking for a lead singer though... It's not working all that well. We've only had losers show up for the role. It's super disappointing." Kendra said, her lower lip forming into a glossy pink pout.

"My friends have said to me my voice of singing is decent. May I attempt to 'audition'?" Kori asked, suddenly intrigued.

Kendra smiled wide and giggled. "Of course, Kori! With your new look, if your voice is truly as good as you say it is, we'll be famous in no time!" She clapped rapidly and was interrupted by the other stylist coming over to her to take her from the dryer and to the sink.

Kori's hair began to be dried and she requested to be turned away from the mirror, not wanting to see what she had just done to her once beautiful hair.

"All done, Miss Anders." He said, taking off the smock around her and spinning her around.

Kori gasped when she saw her reflection. Her once long, hip length hair was now to her shoulders and her bangs were blunt and reached just above her eyes. Her hair color was just a tad shade darker, but had the same sheen it did before. It was pin straight and volumized up near her roots. She did look like a completely different person.

Kendra bounded over to her, her honey blonde hair looking refreshed with new highlights and lowlights. "You look amazing! Now-" she shoved a dress and a pair of shoes at Kori, "go put this on and we can go meet the band!"

Kori took the dress back to the bathroom and changed into it, looking at her reflection. This was the new her. Her new life was beginning and her old one was slowly fading into her background.

Into her past.

She exited the bathroom and twirled around and Kendra once again clapped excitedly. "You are such a stunner Kori! Now, let's go meet the guys." She said, grabbing her hand and shopping bags and rushing from the salon.

A/N:

AND DONE. (:

Sorry it took so long: first week of school was this week and BOY was it stressful. Hope you all liked it.

.?352f0bb5b77bc86ffe65fbfc67deeaa4f54e254c

That would be her dress if you'd like to see it.

Her hairstyle is pretty self explanatory. Don't worry, I'll try and get the next chapter up ASAP!

XXOO

Melody


	3. Hey Hey Hey, Goodbye

**Disclaimer **- I do not own Teen Titans or the songs "Goodbye" By Kristina DeBarge, "Trainwreck" by Demi Lovato, or "Broken" by Cassie Steele. (: Enjoy the story.

**NOTE - **This chapter takes place two years in the future. Here are a list of characters [that I _do _own. (: ] that you might not know about yet and some extra information. Also revised ages; just trying to make it easy for you all.

**SPECIAL THANKS - **Honeylove90, Megan, Karinchanx3, Robinandstarfire4ever, Good Graces, Dude Your Awesome8, and Starfire1994. (: THANKS FOR COMMENTING!

**Kori Anders - **Eighteen years old; Lead singer and occasional bassist of Nine to Five

**Grayson Jennings - **Eighteen years old; Bass Player and occasional lead singer of Nine to Five.

**Evan Lawrence** - Seventeen years old; Guitar player of Nine to Five.

**Kendra Nelson **- Nineteen years old; Drummer/Back up Singer of Nine to Five.

**Bitsy Johnson - **Sixteen years old; Roadie and occasional piano player of Nine to Five.

**Mitchell Nelson - **Twenty five years old; Agent/Manager of Nine to Five.

**Richard "Dick" Grayson - **Alias: Robin; Nineteen years old; Hero

**Garfield Logan - **Alias: Beast Boy; Seventeen years old; Hero

**Rachel Roth - **Alias: Raven; Eighteen years old; Hero

**Victor Stone - **Alias: Cyborg; Twenty years old; Hero

**Krista Rogers - **Alias: Oakling; Eighteen years old; Hero (This would be Starfire's replacement; no, she is not a bimbo but yes, she is dating Robin.)

NOW. On with the story!

**Chapter Three - Hey Hey Hey, Goodbye**

"Kori if you don't get your ass down these stairs in five seconds I'm gonna come up there and kick it down for you!" Kendra shouted up the stairs, twirling a drum stick between her index and middle finger. Her honey blonde hair had been grown out to the middle of her back and her long overgrown side bangs were smashed against her forehead by a bright green sweatband.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, Ken! I'll be down in a second!" Kori shouted back, checking her reflection in the mirror. She took her Rave hairspray from the pristinely white countertop in front of her and scrunched her hair up, spraying more on top of it. She needed more volume with crazy amazing hold if she was going to survive the show in this heat. She decided it was about as good as it was going to get and turned her light off, running down the stairs.

She jumped from the last three steps and was caught by Grayson Jennings, the bassist of NTF and her then boyfriend.

"We must stop meeting like this." She giggled, her lips meeting his. He returned her kiss and set her down on the wooden floors of Kendra's house.

"And you must stop kissing me right after you put lip gloss on." He laughed, picking his bass case up and going towards the door.

"Well, think of it this way: now wherever you go, you have a piece of me and a smudge of strawberry daiquiri." Kori smiled, walking out after him.

"Okay, okay, enough love. Time to get on the road, Nine to Five! We've got a gig to get to!" Their twenty five year old manager, Mitchell, came thumping down the stairs, stopping in front of the band.

The band yelled in approval and ran out to their 'tour bus'. It was really just Mitchell's Ford Tahoe with Kendra's drums strapped to the top. They piled into it and Mitchell fumbled with his key ring, attempting to get this right car key.

"Hurry up!" Evan said in anticipation, strumming his guitar. Lorraine, as he called it, was already out of her case and getting warmed up. Finally the engine was started and the band was on their way to the stadium where they would be opening for the opening act of Hey Monday.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Kris, we have to go. We're going to miss the Hey Monday show." Robin knocked on his girlfriend's door. The door that used to belong to Starfire.

The metal name plate had been replaced with a name plate addressing the new Titan, Oakling.

"Just a minute, hon. You go ahead and wait for me in the common room, I'll be out in just a sec."

"Alright." Robin replied, shoving his hands in his jean pockets and walking back out to the living room. The other titans were waiting there.

"Rob, where's your girlfriend? We've got to get there before the opening act for the opening act goes on!" Beast Boy shouted, lingering at the door in a pair of khaki shorts and green t-shirt.

Robin looked confused. "Why the opening act for the opening act? I thought we were going for Hey Monday."

"Well, yeah, but Nine to Five is like... my favorite band! I listen to their CD's all the time; DUH!" He looked excited as he bounced around, nearly losing a flip flop.

"Oh, that girl fronted band? Eh. They're okay." Robin scoffed, turning around as Krista entered the room in her high waisted jean shorts and white tank top.

"You look as beautiful as ever." He enveloped her in a hug and kissed her on the cheek, keeping his arm around her waist.

"As to you, _mi amor_." Krista replied, using her hand to push a piece of dark brown hair from her eyes. "Are we ready?" She asked, walking to the front.

"Yep, we're all ready." Cyborg replied, slipping his holographic ring onto his finger, his robotic parts suddenly human. Beast Boy did the same and his green skin turned white and his green hair morphed into a shade of light blonde.

"Cy, have I told you how _awesome _these are?" He exclaimed, walking outside and to the T-Car.

"They won't do much if we show up in this." Raven motioned to the car, rolling her large violet eyes. Beast Boy ignored the jab and climbed inside, scooting over for Raven to get in as well. Krista climbed in after him and Robin sat in the passenger seat while Cyborg drove.

"Radio, Cyborg?" Beast Boy asked, reaching forward to turn radio on. Cyborg swatted his hand away and turned it on himself.

"DUDE! Turn it up! This is Nine to Five! I didn't know they were on the radio!" Beast Boy exclaimed, punching the air in front of him.

"We don't want to listen to them." Robin gritted his teeth. Right now all he wanted was silence.

"Too bad. You got to listen to your nasty rap music last time we went to a concert, I want to listen to Nine to Five. TURN IT UP." Beast Boy fought back. Cyborg reluctantly turned up the radio just in time for the lead singer to begin her melody.

_La di da_

_Yeah_

_You fled from medication 'cause it only causes pain_

_You won't go to the doctor; he keeps calling you insane. _

_You're lost even when you're goin' the right way_

_You mean the world to me even though you might be crazy_

_And you said we wouldn't make it, but look how far we've come _

_For so long my heart was breakin' _

_But now we're standing strong_

_The things you say make me fall harder each day_

_You're a trainwreck but I wouldn't love you if you changed_

_No No Yeah._

_I shook your hand and you pulled it right away, yeah. _

_You asked me to dance and instead I said no way. _

_Inside I was dying to give it a try and you begged me so I stayed_

_I knew you were different from the way I caved_

_And you said we wouldn't make it, but look how far we've come _

_For so long my heart was breakin' _

_But now we're standing strong_

_The things you say you make me fall harder each day_

_You're a trainwreck but I wouldn't love you if you changed _

_Yeah, ooh. _

_No-oh, yeah. _

_We were so different, but opposites attract_

_So my hope kept growing and I never looked back_

_You're one of a kind, no one can change this heart of mine_

_You said we wouldn't make it, but look how far we've come _

_For so long my heart was breakin' _

_But now we're standing strong!_

_The things you say you make me fall harder each day_

_You're a trainwreck but I wouldn't love you if you changed_

_No-oh. Oooh, yeah. _

_One more thing I thought I'd share with someone special_

_I'm falling like I never fell before_

_It's funny you said we'd never make it and look how far we've come_

_You're a trainwreck, but with you..._

_I'm in love. _

The song ended and Beast Boy frowned, his dance moves ceasing almost immediately.

"That was actually pretty good." Raven said, her nose still stuck in her book of Edgar Allen Poe books. The rest of the car gaped at her; Raven hated music.

"I'm still not crazy about them." Robin grunted, folding his arms across his chest. He didn't see what was so great about NTF; they were no better than Eminem.

"We're here!" Krista squealed as they pulled up to the large stadium. People flooded inside and spotlights went in every direction. The walls lit up purple, blue, and bright green, illuminating the dark sky. Krista jumped from the car when it was still in motion, making Cyborg come to a halt.

"Geez girl, are you crazy?!" He shouted, swerving to the side and parking on the side of the road. The rest of the titans got out and called Krista back. She jumped around impatiently.

"Does everyone know their name?" Robin asked, raising an eyebrow at everyone.

"Garfield Logan!" Beast Boy shouted, raising his hand. Cyborg snickered and a snort erputed from Raven. Beast Boy shot them a dirty look.

"Rachel Roth." Raven said, her monotone remaining.

"Victor Stone." Cyborg said, looking over at the concert hall.

"Dick Grayson." Robin said.

"Krista Rogers!" Krista giggled, her hand shooting up in the air.

"Alright. TITANS GO!" Robin shouted as if they were entering a fight instead of a concert. The titans rolled their eyes and left the T-Car in it's parking space, walking to the concert hall. Krista took Robin's hand and he lead her inside.

They swerved through the crowds, feeling around in the darkness as the lights dimmed out and the stage lit up. They reached their second row floor seats and Beast Boy looked up at the stage as the band entered.

"NINE TO FIVE! NINE TO FIVE! NINE TO FIVE!" He shouted along with a few other people in the crowd.

The lead singer came up to her microphone and grabbed it with both hands. "HELLO JUMP CITY," She shouted, putting her hand up in the 'rock on' symbol, "LET ME HEAR YOU!"

The crowd shouted and their drummer, who was a girl with honey blonde hair that looked not much older than the lead singer herself, clapped her sticks together and their song started.

_"__If I had any meaning in this ol big world _

_Can you tell a lost and lonely girl _

_If I was happy for a day I'd risk it all _

_That's why when I'm with I'm not afraid to fall _

_And if you left me, and if you leave me _

_At least I'd have a cherish all the memories _

_I've been having trouble _

_With keeping up this smile _

_I've been having trouble _

_Hurting for quite a while _

_And I'm feeling stupid _

_Cause I did it to me _

_And I'm feeling desperate _

_From being unhappy _

_Why'd you leave me like this? _

_With scars across my heart and on my wrists _

_When I looked in your eyes _

_I didn't know happiness had a price _

_And you take advantage of a simple heartbreak _

_At least you had to love to know how to ache _

_But don't, hesitate to let your feelings be known _

_It's better to love and lose then just be alone _

_And if they left you, and if they leave you _

_At least you know in their heart they will always keep you _

_I've been having trouble _

_With keeping up this smile _

_I've been having trouble _

_Hurting for quite a while _

_And I'm feeling stupid _

_Cause I did it to me _

_And I'm feeling desperate _

_From being unhappy _

_Why'd you leave me like this? _

_With scars across my heart and on my wrists _

_When I looked in your eyes _

_I didn't know happiness had a price _

_I'm feeling broken _

_Scattered pieces on the ground _

_I'm feeling desperate now _

_can abandoned souls be found _

_I've been having trouble _

_With keeping up this smile _

_I've been having trouble _

_Hurting for quite a while _

_And I'm feeling stupid _

_Cause I did it to me _

_And I'm feeling desperate _

_From being unhappy _

_Why'd you leave me like this? _

_With scars across my heart and on my wrists _

_When I looked in your eyes _

_I didn't know happiness had a price__"_

Beast Boy went wild and screamed, jumping up and down. People knocked others over as they tried to get closer to the stage to touch the lead singer.

Breathlessly, she took the microphone from the stand and smiled as the cheering died down.

"Jump city! It's been a while since I've been here! Tell me you guys haven't changed!" She held the microphone out to the audience and waited for them to shout, cupping her hand around her ear.

They screamed, her smile returning. Robin stared at her in recognition, trying to realize who she was.

"This next song is one I wrote for someone who used to be crazy important in my life," she turned to her band and pointed, whispering something Robin caught immediately. "Bird Boy."

"Starfire?" He asked himself aloud. Raven turned towards him with wide purple eyes.

"What?" She asked him in a tone just above a whisper. He turned to her, his sunglasses nearly falling off his nose and exposing the eyes nobody had seen.

"That lead singer.... I'm pretty sure it's Starfire..." He said. _He _barely believed the words coming from his mouth; it couldn't be her, that would be crazy.

"WHAT?" Raven shouted over the noise as the music kicked up and the band launched into their next song.

_Am I supposed to put my life on hold  
Because you don't know how to act  
And you don't know where your life is going  
Am I supposed to be torn apart, broken hearted, in a corner crying?  
Pardon me if I don't show it  
I don't care if I never see you again  
I'll be alright  
Take this final piece of advice and get yourself together,  
But either way baby, I'm gone_

Chorus:  
I'm so over it, I've been there and back  
Changed all my numbers and just in case you're wondering  
I got that new  
I'm a single girl swag  
Got me with my girls and we're singin' it sing!  
Na na na na,hey na na na na hey  
Hey hey hey  
Goodbye  
Na na na na, na na na na  
Hey hey hey  
Goodbye

Cut my hair 'cuz it reminded me of you  
I know you like the long 'do,  
Had to switch my attitude up  
Thinkin' of changing up how I ride, No more  
On the passenger side  
Too bad you miss out on the way that I drive it  
I don't care if I never see you again  
I'll be alright  
Take this final piece of advice and get yourself together,  
But either way baby, I'm gone

Chorus:  
I'm so over it, I've been there and back  
Changed all my numbers and just in case you're wondering  
I got that new  
I'm a single girl swag  
Got me with my girls and we're singin' it sing!  
Na na na na, na na na na  
Hey hey hey  
Goodbye  
Na na na na,hey na na na na hey  
Hey hey hey  
Goodbye

Hey hey, hey hey hey  
Goodbye

Chorus:  
I'm so over it, I've been there and back  
Changed all my numbers and just in case you're wondering  
I got that new  
I'm a single girl swag  
Got me with my girls and we're singin' it sing!  
Na na na na,hey na na na na hey  
Hey hey hey  
Goodbye  
Na na na na,hey na na na na hey  
Hey hey hey  
Goodbye

Goodbye  
Na na na na,hey na na na na hey  
Hey hey hey  
Goodbye  
Na na na na,hey na na na na hey  
Hey hey hey  
Goodbye  
Goodbye  
Goodbye

"Yep. That's Starfire alright." Raven mumbled, glaring at Robin who stared up at the stage.

What had he done to this girl to deserve this?

A/N:

AND END! It seriously helps if you listen to the song while it's being written. Gives you a sense of it all; it really helps me. Cassie Steele is an AMAZING singer/songwriter and if you buy her album, I swear, you won't regret it. It's worth every cent. (: I love it.

Write more laterr! (: Bye and thanks for reading!


	4. Kori, Would You Turn Me On?

**Disclaimer - **Guess what? I still don't own Teen Titans. I also don't own the song "Holly (Would You Turn Me On?)" by All Time Low or "Dear Maria, Count Me In" by All Time Low. (:

**Special Thanks - **Tick-Tock, Dude Your Awesome8, Devu-333, Starfire1994, Good Graces, Vampirelover0012, MoonlitxAngel, and Karinchanx3! Thanks _sooo _much for commenting! (: This one's for you guys.

**Chapter 4 **- Kori, would you turn me on?

"STARFIRE!" Robin shouted from his seat. Kori looked down, her contacted blue eyes wide as she laid eyes on her old leader and former boyfriend. She smirked at him and turned back to the audience, smiling.

"Everyone, we have some special guests here tonight I see! Everyone: THE TEEN TITANS!" Kori yelled, spreading her arms out in front of her as the spotlight followed her gaze to the team down below. Robin stared up at her in awe, wondering why she would do that to them; obviously they were incognito. Exposing them like that was a bitchy thing to do.

While the team waved awkwardly, Grayson came up front and snatched the microphone out of Kori's hand. He stuck his tongue out at her and she pretended to look hurt.

"It seems I've hurt my girlfriend's feelings! Should I sing her a song to cheer her up?" He asked.

'Girlfriend?' Robin thought, looking up at Grayson and Kori. She hung on his arm like a scarf; he was disgusted. Not only should she still be mourning the loss of him, she should not be famous.

The audience chanted their approval as Kori hid her head in shame. He lifted his bass over his head and handed to Kori who graciously accepted the instrument, slinging it over her own shoulder.

"Alright everyone, this is called 'Kori, Would You Turn Me On?' Are we ready?" He pointed the microphone to the audience and they screamed as Grayson cupped his hand by his ear. "Excuse me? I don't think I can hear you!" The crowd cheered louder and the band launched into the song, Grayson's voice ringing out from the microphone.

**When're you gonna give it up?**

**You're giving me such a rush**

**Come on, Kori**

**Would you turn me on?**

**You are the taste of something sweet**

**And I'm tangled in the sheets**

**You left a small track down my back**

**So chain me up, I'm in too deep**

**Too much of you is never enough**

**When're you gonna give it up?**

**You're giving me such a rush**

**Come on, Kori**

**Would you turn me on?**

**Just another pretty face**

**But I want one more taste**

**Come on, Kori**

**Would you turn me on?**

**Just one fix**

**To keep me in the mix**

**And I'm still strung out on you**

**Drove all night**

**I'm a deer in your headlights**

**What's left of me you'll swallow soon**

**Too much of you is never enough**

**So when're you gonna give it up?**

**You're giving me such a rush**

**Come on, Kori**

**Would you turn me on?**

**Just another pretty face**

**But I want one more taste**

**Come on, Kori**

**Would you turn me on?**

**You took what you wanted**

**You got it**

**You know when I'm haunted**

**By everything that you gave me**

**You made me, you broke me, you saved me**

**You're crazy, but I'm not done**

**So when're you gonna give it up?**

**You're giving me such a rush**

**Come on, Kori**

**Would you turn me on?**

**(Kori, would you turn me on?)**

**Just another pretty face**

**But I want one more taste**

**Come on, Kori**

**Would you turn me on?**

**When're you gonna give it up?**

**You're giving me such a rush**

**Come on, Kori**

**Would you turn me on?**

**Just another pretty face**

**But I want one more taste**

**Come on, Kori**

**Would you turn me on? **

The finishing chords were strummed out of the guitar and bass as Kendra banged on the drums, ending with a dramatic symbol clash. The crowd went crazy as a few insane fans ripped their shirts off and hastily wrote their phone numbers down, chucking them at Grayson. Kori laughed hysterically as Grayson picked one up and nodded at a now shirtless girl.

"Uh, thanks?" He said with a slight chuckle. The Grayson fan-girls screamed for another song and he looked distressed. He really only had one other song and the band had only practiced it a few times.

"Do you want to hear our latest song? Mr. Grayson wrote it himself, ladies!" Kori said into the mic. The girls screamed and the guys easily complied.

"Kori, we've only practiced Dear Korina a few times... what if something goes wrong?"

"Nothing will happen, Grayson. Just give it your best shot." Kori nodded with an encouraging smile.

Robin looked at her, enraged. Why the hell was this happening? Shouldn't she still be distraught over him? Wondering why he'd left her? Apparently not because it seemed she had no trouble hanging all over another guy on stage in front of thousands of people. His face turned beet red as Grayson took the microphone back from his girlfriend.

"Okay everyone, this is called, 'Dear Korina, Count Me In'. Hope you all like it."

**I got your picture**

**I'm coming with you**

**Dear Korina, count me in**

**There's a story at the bottom of this bottle**

**And I'm the pen**

**When the lights go off**

**I wanna watch the way you**

**Take the stage by storm**

**The way you wrap those boys around your finger**

**Go on and play the leader**

**'Cause you know it's what you're good at**

**The low road for the fast track**

**Make every second last**

**'Cause I got your picture**

**I'm coming with you**

**Dear Korina, count me in**

**There's a story at the bottom of this bottle**

**And I'm the pen**

**Make it count when I'm the one**

**Who's selling you out**

**'Cause it feels like stealing hearts**

**Calling your name from the crowd**

**Then in the field you'll be the show girl of the home team**

**I'll be the narrator**

**Telling another tale of the American dream**

**I see your name in lights**

**We can make you a star**

**Girl, we'll take the world by storm**

**It isn't that hard**

**'Cause I got your picture**

**I'm coming with you**

**Dear Korina, count me in**

**There's a story at the bottom of this bottle**

**And I'm the pen**

**Make it count when I'm the one**

**Who's selling you out**

**'Cause it feels like stealing hearts**

**Calling your name from the crowd**

**Whoa...**

**Ha ha..**

**Take a breath, don't it sound so easy**

**Never had a doubt**

**Now I'm going crazy watching from the floor**

**Take a breath and let the rest come easy**

**Never settle down**

**'Cause the cash flow leaves me always wanting more**

**'Cause I got your picture**

**I'm coming with you**

**Dear Korina, count me in**

**There's a story at the bottom of this bottle**

**And I'm the pen**

**Make it count when I'm the one**

**Who's selling you out**

**'Cause it feels like stealing hearts**

**Calling your name from the crowd**

**'Cause I got your picture**

**I'm coming with you**

**Dear Korina, count me in**

**There's a story at the bottom of this bottle **

The song ended and the crowd cheered, more objects accompanied with phone numbers flying towards the stage. Kori came up next to Grayson and he handed her the microphone.

"Alright everyone, we're gonna take a short break, be back in about fifteen minutes! And ladies; Grayson really likes french fries and Dr. Pepper!" She added hastily, earning a playful shove from him. She giggled and was chased offstage. Robin sought his advantage and hopped up onstage, running back to where he'd seen her go.

He stopped in front of a door with a piece of silver duct tape with the word, "KORAAYY" scrawled across it in messy handwriting. He knocked on the door, standing there confidently until she answered.

"Grayson's down the way, unless you're a fan girl with french fries and a D.P, then he's here." She giggled, opening the door. Half her auburn hair was crimped and the other half still pin straight. Her smile melted from her face when she saw him standing there.

"Oh, it's just you."

"Well you seem happy to see me for the first time in two years." Robin said sarcastically, inviting himself inside as Kori sat down in front of her mirror, picking her crimper up again.

"Ecstatic. How have you been?" Kori asked, not even taking the time to glare at him. Robin shrugged.

"Fine. You seem to be doing well.... who's that Grayson character?"

Kori spun around. "My boyfriend. Why, jealous?" She spat, raising one of her eyebrows before turning back around and sticking little stars next to her contacted eyes.

"No, I just didn't think you'd downgrade from me so quickly."

"Actually, Grayson is quite an upgrade from you. He's sweet and isn't a total douchebag to me, so you know what _DICK? _You can just suck it and get out of my dressing room." Kori retorted, never looking up from her palette of colorful eyeshadows.

"Fine, Star. But when that guy dumps you for your hot drummer, don't come crawling back to me." Robin said before getting up from his seat on the velour couch behind her and walking away. Kori sat speechless on her directors chair and sighed before turning back to her make up and applying more blush to her cheek bones.

"Cheese Dick...."

A/N:

AND FINITO FOR THIS CHAPTER! (:

Sorry I made Robin such a doucher. I felt like it was necessary and I also was in a 'make Robbie a douche' mood as well. (:

Another update will be coming if I get more reviews! So what are you waiting for? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.

Oh-- And by the way: I appreciate constructive criticism, but if you just trash me and say how much my story sucks, you are not a very nice person.

So if you could just, you know, smash all that into nice, helpful criticism, you _would _be a nice person.

Thanks very much a lot!

-Melody


End file.
